


Wild Ones

by riottgirl133



Category: Black Veil Brides, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: BAMF Ashley, Death, F/M, M/M, Rebels, Slight Age Difference, bamf Andy, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottgirl133/pseuds/riottgirl133
Summary: F.E.A.R taking over North America: Secilia Harris taking over.  Kayla Biersack couldn’t stand having Andrew around her. Looking at the small baby in her arms, sleeping peacefully.“We’ll be okay Kayla” Jason Biersack, Kayla’s husband, said; putting his hand on hers. “I hope so”Driving out into the desert was a dangerous descison that Kayla never thought twice about. Protecting Andy was their only priority.





	Wild Ones

F.E.A.R taking over North America: Secilia Harris taking over. Kayla Biersack couldn’t stand having Andrew around her. Looking at the small baby in her arms, sleeping peacefully. “We’ll be okay Kayla” Jason Biersack, Kayla’s husband, said; putting his hand on hers.

“I hope so” Driving out into the desert was a dangerous descison that Kayla never thought twice about. Protecting Andy was their only priority.

-17 Years Later- “Let’s go Andy!” Juliet Simms yelled. “C'mon Andy I bet 80 on you!” Brendon Urie yelled as well. “You bet on him?” Juliet said, putting a hand on her waist and judgingly looking at him. “Was that wrong?”

Andy Biersack dodged Gerard Way’s punch and wrapped his long legs around his neck to slam him onto the ground. “Remember no powers!” Juliet reminded the orange haired young man, smirking slightly. “DAMN YOU SIMMS” Andy was tackled from behind by Gerard’s brother Mikey, landing outside the boxing ring.

“And Biersack loses!” Lynz Way said. Juliet helped Andy up and kissed him. “Okay love birds, please stop” Brendon said as his boyfriend Dallon hugged him from behind. “You did great” Juliet praised. “Really? I lost” Andy joked. He grabbed Juliet’s hand and they ran to their usual window where the sunlight went into the large underground compound.

Andy opened the window and helped Juliet outside it, grabbing a paper and pen as well. “I love being outside” Juliet sighed, feeling the sun on her face. Andy smiled warmly and began sketching the desert sands, Juliet leaning into his chest, her head on his heart. Now you’re probably wonder how these two got together in a rebel group.

Well Andy’s parents needed to have an alliance with another rebel group, the two leaders offered their only daughter to be married and Andy’s parents had no choice but to offer Andy to marry her in return. Yes, the two did not want to take any part in it until Juliet’s parents were killed by F.E.A.R and left her the leader. Andy had felt awful for her and agreed to marry her to bring their groups together. And yes, they ended up actually falling in love after being married.

* * *

 

-11 Years Ago-  
“Mom, tell me the story again please?” Six year-old Andy begged as his mother placed him in the bed.   
“Andy, I’m sure you’ve heard the story enough to tell it to yourself” Kayla smiled. “Please?” Andy begged further. “C'mon Kay, tell him the story” Jason smiled. 

Kayla sighed comically and sat next to Andy who looked smug. “Centuries ago, there are five powerful beings known as The Legion of the Black. The Prophet, The Deviant, The Destroyer, The Mourner, and The Mystic

The five of them separately were powerful but together, they were unstoppable. Unfortunately they made enemies with the children of Satan, Ecarlis and Nateria. The two demons wanted the world and they were willing to kill to get it.  
The Mystic and Mourner died first, The Destroyer fought his hardest but ultimately did not succeed. 

All that were left were The Deviant and The Prophet. Both fought hard and angry, but the Deviant was struck down, dying in her lovers arms.   
The Prophet unleashed a devastating cry so powerful it sent the demons back to hell. Now legend has it, the Prophet went for years without dying, until she found a couple with a baby near death. 

Using her powers to heal the child, telling his parents he’d become the new prophet and thanked them for freeing her, finally passing away with peace”  
Andy yawned and fell asleep with a smile. Kayla wiped tears away from her face. “Hey” Jason kneeled down and comforted his wife. 

“I’m fine. I’m just scared of when we’ll have to tell him that story is true”


End file.
